


Love You Three Thousand (Ten Million Times)

by FeatheredDragons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I've Never Seen Endgame, One Shot, Post-Endgame, So Have A Little Slice Of AU Life, canon? what is that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredDragons/pseuds/FeatheredDragons
Summary: She blew the star a kiss. “Night, Dad. Love you three thousand."
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Kudos: 3





	Love You Three Thousand (Ten Million Times)

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to preface this with the fact that I have never seen Endgame. Everything I know about Morgan comes from fanfic and hasty google searches.

“Morgan?” She felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned to face her brother.

Peter grinned, reaching forward to swipe at her cheek then pulling his hand back to show her the streak of grease on his thumb. “I’m headed upstairs. Make sure you shower before crashing, and don’t stay down here too long. You know Friday’ll tell Pepper if you’re still working past eleven.”

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her project, wanting to finish it before her ‘school night curfew’. “’M’kay. I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Yeah, I’ll make you breakfast since my first class isn’t until ten. Goodnight, Morg.”

“Night, Pete.”

He ruffled her hair, laughing and dodging the screwdriver she flung at him as he walked out of the lab.

Hours later, Morgan heeded Friday’s warning, going up to the penthouse and showering before turning in for the night. Walking back into her room, she opened the music box her father had made for her third birthday, humming along to the lullaby he used to sing for her as she crossed the room to the windows.

She looked up at the sky towards the star they’d picked out one year, knowing exactly where it would be despite the city lights, and blew it a kiss. “Night, Dad. Love you three thousand.”

She closed the curtains, and fell asleep to the sound of the music box chiming softly in the darkness.

* * *

_And when I see you again_

_Then I’ll_

_Say “Love You Three Thousand”_

_Ten million times_

_You’ll always be my little girl_

_You’re the best part of my world_

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from, but once the idea hit me, I couldn’t lose it. This isn’t even my main fandom, I’m usually buried in Star Wars.
> 
> This probably isn’t even remotely canon-compliant, but here’s a little background if any of you are interested: Morgan’s probably around 10 to 12 in this? Her age is kinda vague in my head, she’s old enough that Peter would trust her in the lab alone as long as her current project didn’t require Older Person Oversight, but young enough she’s got a school night bedtime. Peter’s in college, either finishing undergrad or already working on some graduate-level degree like the genius he is. Tony and Pepper totally officially or unofficially adopted him at some point. Morgan, Peter, Pepper, probably Happy (did he live past Endgame?) moved back into Stark Tower for my imagination’s location reasons.


End file.
